


She used to be mine

by Elisexyz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: 1.He meets her eyes and offers a warm smile. “I’ll be back. I promise.”2.“Is that my shirt?”3."You can't just go wandering off like that."Collection of KaraWard themed Tumblr ficlets.





	1. "Don't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13: “Don’t leave me…”](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170313939864/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) \+ Kara/Ward

He’s barely taken a couple of steps towards the door when she speaks.

“Don’t leave me,” Kara says, her voice thin. Grant stops, turning around to face her. She is still sitting on the bed on the left side of the motel room – he prefers to take the one closest to the door and the windows, because he’s a paranoid bastard who wants to have the exits within his reach and he thinks that she’s been used as a human shield for too long anyway –, her gaze lowered on her hands as she speaks. “Please,” she adds.

“I just need to go take care of something,” he says, as gently as he can.

He’s still hurting all over, but Kara has taken excellent care of him during his recovery, and they have gone on a few walks together as soon as he was able to take more than two steps consecutively without falling over and pulling his stitches – he actually  _did_  pull his stitches on one of those walks, and Kara was upset enough that she came close to  _scolding_  him.

“It’s the first step so that we can start over,” he adds.

Kara is no medic, so she got a doctor to help them in the beginning. She needed someone to save his life and explain to her what to do to take care of him afterwards. In her place, he probably would have tried to deal with it without involving any third parties, but Kara is far from an independent individual able to improvise and take matters into her own hands. For now. He remembers being lost like she is, and he’s going to help her get better. He owes it to her for saving his life and he owes to himself, to prove that not only he dug himself out of his hole in the ground, but he can be somebody else’s salvation.

Still, this doctor saw their faces and got quite a lasting impression of them, which means that if he wants a chance for him and Kara to start from a clean slate, to move somewhere and not be followed, he can’t afford to have him talk to SHIELD agents passing by and looking for information.

He debated bringing Kara along, but she’s unstable and upset enough without adding innocent people’s – as much as necessary – deaths to the mix. Also, considering how seeing him able to do almost everything on his own now seems to make her terrified of being useless and therefore unworthy of being kept around, he thinks that leaving her alone and proving that he’ll be back will do her some good.

“Can you look at me?” he asks, since Kara keeps staring at her hands, nervously playing with her fingers. He always tries not to order her around, even if she probably still perceives the question as an implicit order.

In fact, she complies.

He meets her eyes and offers a warm smile. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

She nods, twisting her lips slightly into the ghost of a smile, but she looks far from convinced.

“Have I ever lied to you?” he insists.

“No,” she says, slowly. “Never.”

“And I never will,” he promises. “I’ll be quick.”

She still looks awfully frightened, even as he smiles at her one last time and closes the door behind him. As he walks away, he still feels her pleading eyes burning his skull and he doesn’t seem to be able to shake off the feeling. But it will be worth it when he’ll get to see her rejoice as he comes back for her.


	2. “Is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [57: “Is that my shirt?”](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170428121019/57-is-that-my-shirt-specialist) \+ Kara/Ward.

“Is that my shirt?” he asks, tilting his head, the right corner of his mouth twisting up in amusement.

“Uh, yes—” Kara says, taking a step back and looking down, as if to check if she had actually stolen the shirt that he had left on the chair next to the bed.

She’s not wearing any pants, and Grant strongly suspects that the ‘morning after’ look has a lot to do with that romantic comedy that they watched the previous night – it wasn’t particularly entertaining, but Kara is starting to experience the sweetness of going against people’s wishes just because she  _can_ , so he eventually gave up and watched almost two hours of one of the most clichéd plots ever, just because her triumphant smile makes him ridiculously proud.

“I’m sorry,” she says, as he puts down the bags with their breakfast. “Did I overstep?”

He takes a few seconds to look her over again from a distance before smiling and heading her way to press a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Not at all,” he says, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiles back, looking at him with nothing short of adoration, her hands settling on his arms. It’s been a while since anyone has looked at him with so much affection in their eyes. “It looks better on you.”

Her smile widens and she bows her head slightly, her left hand moving to land a light touch on the place where he bears the scars that Skye left.

“You are so sweet,” she comments. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Hey, you’re the one who saved my life,” he argues.

“And you are the one who’s giving me my life  _back_ ,” she replies. There’s still a moment of amazement following her every attempt at expressing an opinion or taking a stance, but she’s getting quicker at taking a hold of it and the automatic rejection of every desire of agency is a gut reaction that she’s now totally able to chase away.

“Guess we are even,” he settles. She grins, evidently proud of herself, and he matches her expression with a proud smile of his own.


	3. "You can't just go wandering off like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["You can't just go wandering off like that." + Kara/Ward](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/182091309659/you-ccant-just-go-wandering-off-like-that-and).

When he spots her, standing by the sidewalk, looking at the sea, he draws a sharp sigh of relief.

“Kara!” he calls, walking up to her. Actually, it’s closer to a run. He was scared, sue him.

“Grant,” she says, turning towards him. A smile lightens up her face as she calls his name, and she seems alright: unharmed, calm. Which means that she probably just went for a walk.

“Hey,” he says, slightly out of breath. He reaches for her arms, and she keeps looking at him like he just hung the moon. It’s quite the ego boost, but he can’t really appreciate it right now, not before he has made sure that everything is fine and that she’ll try to avoid giving him any heart attacks in the future. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yes, of course,” she frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He takes a deep breath, letting relief wash through him at the confirmation. “Jesus, Kara, you can’t just— go wandering off like that,” he protests.

He feels her tensing against his touch, and her frown turns from confused to lost. He hates it when she looks like that. “Am I not allowed to leave?” she asks, her voice thin.

“What? No, no, that’s not—” He rubs his face with one hand, privately scolding himself for not thinking that it wouldn’t sound too good to her after being trapped – in her own head, but still – by Hydra’s brainwashing. He’s made it a point of showing her that she can choose to do and be whatever the hell she wants, he can’t just go ahead and ruin it because he took a scare. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he assures. “You can come and go whenever you want, you— hell, if you want to ditch me altogether you can. I wouldn’t _like_ it, but—”

“I don’t want to,” she immediately assures, a slight smile back on her face.

“Okay, good.” He smiles back. “Look, I just meant to say that we have a lot of people that don’t particularly like us, so— if you want to take a walk while I’m asleep, by all means, just— leave me a note or something.”

Kara just stares for a couple of seconds, then her thoughtful expression turns into another big smile, full of relief and understanding. “You were worried,” she states.

“Well, you did disappear on me,” he points out, with a shrug.

She keeps smiling, the turmoil now completely gone from her face. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’ll make sure to leave a note if I want to get out next time.”

“And remember the phone,” he adds.

“That too,” she agrees. She pauses, then she leans towards him to lay a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you,” she says. At his light frown, she adds: “For worrying. It’s nice.”

He takes a moment to reciprocate her smile. “Not for me, it’s not,” he jokes then, slipping his arm around her shoulders so that they can both face the sea. “So, wanna stay out here a little longer? Mind the company?”

“Maybe a couple of minutes,” she says, taking his hand and leaning against him. “And I’d like for you to stay, yes.”

“Okay, then.”

Standing still while staring at the scenery wouldn’t be his first choice when it comes to how to spend his time, but Kara’s weight against him is nice and it all feels peaceful in a way that his life rarely is, so he’s just going to roll with it. He kind of likes the feeling.


End file.
